Fireheart X Sandstorm
by ShadowTheGriffin
Summary: The story of Sandstorm admitting her love to Fireheart. Rated M for sexual descriptions and activity.


Sandstorm was slowly padding out of her den, frustrated at herself. "It's so hard..." she thinks to herself. She hated being in heat, she tried to ask Fireheart to mate with her, but every time she either walked away, shy out of her mind, or just didn't approach Fireheart at all. She was so angry now, waiting for that perfect moment to strike, so she can finally get it over with and ask Fireheart to mate with her. She wanted his kits, she loved him, but her emotions always got the best of her, taking her over, controlling her, leaving Fireheart alone anytime she tried to ask. Today, however, that would all end.

She reluctantly walked out of her nest, waking up in the brightly shining sun. The day was perfect. Nothing seemed to disturb the Clan; everything was normal. She swiveled her head, scanning the entire clearing for Fireheart.

She didn't see Fireheart nor even smell him in the camp. The she-cat started making her way further into the clearing, where she would ask where Fireheart had went. She padded up towards Graystripe, who was silently eating a fresh mouse he had caught earlier that morning.

Sandstorm called his name, "G-Graystripe?"

"Yes?" the gray warrior responded, he seemed to be dragging his attention away from his meal to answer the she-cat.

"H-Have you seen Fireheart?" Sandstorm stammered in nervousness, hoping Graystripe wouldn't figure out her "problem", and jump to conclusions.

Thankfully, he was more focused on eating than Sandstorm's problems.

"Uhh... I saw him leave camp a few minutes ago, you just missed him." he said through chewing food.

"Ok, thank you." Sandstorm thanked the warrior in relief, and started out of the camp thinking to herself.

_I need to find Fireheart , fast! I can't wait that much longer..._ Sandstorm was extremely anxious to talk to him, and she was holding back the thought of not going.

She didn't get any immediate trace of Fireheart, which made her more upset. She opened her jaws, taking in the air, while studying the land around her, looking for his scent among the tangles of bushes and trees everywhere.

A faint trail of FIreheart's scent came up, and Sandstorm rushed after it.

Sandstorm was getting a little impatient, so she stopped to think to herself.

_Oh! I can't find him..._ she kept running fast like lightning, until she stumbled upon the clearing to the Riverclan border, Fireheart standing smack in the middle of it, seeming lost in his mind, obviously thinking of something important.

Fireheart didn't seem to notice Sandstorm hiding in her bush a few tail-lengths away. She quietly took a pace back and started blushing madly. She was so close to him, so close to success, but her hormones took her over, she couldn't wait any longer.

She laid herself back against a stump, trying not to alert Fireheart.

Sandstorm seemed lost in her thoughts as she slowly stroked her entrance with her tail, rubbing it ever so slightly, frozen in place, causing her to elicit a loud, unintended moan of delight across the still and silent air.

She gasped silently, and immediately shut her mouth, "Oh no..." she thought to herself, knowing Fireheart had heard her, starting his way to Sandstorm's sequestered bush.

"S-Sandstorm?!" Fireheart yelled out the she-cat's name, who still seemed to be toying with herself, sliding her tail in and out of her entrance, resulting in loud moans from her.

She didn't seem to notice Fireheart standing right in front of her until she finally seemed to stop and glance at Fireheart. She screamed, surprised and startled at how he was looking at her, and how long he had been watching her.

Sandstorm stood back while Fireheart seemed to be stuck in place in front of her, glued to the ground, frozen, once again welcoming the silence of the still air.

There was a long pause, none of the two seemed to speak, or even make a move, until Sandstorm finally broke that quietness, spilling out her words in sputters, showing her nervousness and fear at Fireheart's presence.

"Fireheart...d-did you just see that...?" she whispered "I didn't know you were here..." She lied. How could she possibly give away her secret of spying on him?

Fireheart already seemed to notice she wasn't telling the truth. He understood why she was here, as her heat scent struck his nose like lightning. He then wondered why he had kept her waiting these past moons.

"Um, y-yes..." Fireheart stammered, still shocked at Sandstorm for spying on him.

The she-cat took a step forward. Staring into his eyes, she asked him quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Fireheart did not take long to respond, as he was preparing for her to ask him. "Thinking of you."

His reply was quick and admitting, spending his time out in the open, thinking of the beautiful she-cat.

Sandstorm stood silent for a few seconds, thinking of what he had said, before saying what she came to say.

"I love you, Fireheart, and I want to mate with you..."

Fireheart stood a little unsurprised at her comment, taking a deep breath before replying.

"I love you too, Sandstorm. I have waited so long to tell you the same thing, but I never got to doing it... I do want to mate with you, and I want us to have our kits together."

Sandstorm immediately reached out her muzzle to his, licking him on the cheek lovingly.

"So, should we, you know?" she asked with a nervous and shy voice, awaiting his response.

"Yes." Fireheart replied slowly, expressing all his love for the she-cat with those few words. She beckoned him to go behind her, where she fucked herself with her tail impatiently, moaning in delight.

Fireheart's eyes widened as he watched the she-cat having fun with herself, feeling like she was prepared for this moment.

Sandstorm removed her tail from her wet entrance, leaving half of her tail to be soaking wet with her juices.

Fireheart grabbed her tail with his mouth, licking up the juices from it, causing Sandstorm to let out a little squeal of joy. He then put one paw on her entrance, rubbing it back and forth, while the she-cat let out countless groans of pleasure.

"Ohhh Fireheart..." she loudly exhaled, leaving him to do his work.

The fiery tom pulled back his paw, and rested his muzzle on her behind, lapping softly at the fluids on her soaking wet folds, making Sandstorm moan even louder.

"You liking this, honey?" the tom let out a little humorous question, knowing he had already been seriously pleasing the young she-cat. He stuck his tongue slightly into her, licking around her wet sides. Sandstorm was moaning so loudly now, her wish to be with Fireheart being granted.

"F-Fireheart..." Sandstorm half screamed his name, his tongue still doing its work inside of her.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She yelled out Fireheart's name as her juices came right out of her, drenching the tom's muzzle with wetness, leaving Sandstorm breathing heavy as more juices seeped from her entrance.

"I want you Fireheart... I want you now..." she said seductively while Fireheart smiled, ready to take her on.

He slowly climbed onto her back, mounting her, trying not to hurt the she-cat as he grabbed her scruff, positioning the two cats, his growing member steadily waiting in front of Sandstorm's hole.

"Ready, Sandstorm?" Fireheart quietly asked her. She responded without waiting, "Yes...Please do it now..." she murmured desperately, wanting him so bad.

Fireheart did not hesitate to enter her, groaning so loudly over the sudden sensation. Sandstorm wasn't left out in the pleasure though; she yowled out in delight, waiting for Fireheart to continue.

After a few seconds, the tom slowly began to slide his stiff member backward. To her surprise, Sandstorm noticed his spikes weren't that sharp, so this brought in even more pleasure.

Fireheart now kept pumping into her wet core fast, both of them moaning with pleasure again and again, making the only noise in the silent forest.

Sandstorm felt an amazing sensation as Fireheart hit a certain spot inside her, causing her to spray out a little cum, wailing out his name.

"Fireheart!" she yelled, "Please do that again!" Her tone was begging and serious, her body going into a small orgasmic state, shaking her body in a sensation.

The tom took no hesitation to hit the same spot again, causing Sandstorm to yowl out in pleasure. Her entrance spurted out more juices as Fireheart continued to pump into her, going faster than earlier.

They had been going for a long time now, their climax approaching fast.

Finally, Sandstorm couldn't hold it in any longer. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure.

"Fireheart! I think I'm going to...OOH!" She yelled right before she hit her climax, her cum bursting out of her entrance, drenching their legs in the hot, warm liquid as they both yelled out extremely loud in love.

Fireheart had reached his limit not long after, shoving his cock deep into her one last time before spurting his cum so far inside her, Sandstorm felt like her insides were filling up with Fireheart's hot cum, leaving her screaming with pleasure, making her spray out more of her cum, before they both finally stopped, panting heavily.

It all happened so quick, their cum and love juices sopping up the ground below them, making a pool of the wetness. They both stopped, catching a breath for a minute as they panted hard after their mating.

"That...was amazing..." Sandstorm exhaled out as they were regaining their strength and energy.

"I...I know..." Fireheart blew out his words as he was out of breath.

He began to lick up the juices from Sandstorm's folds, causing her to moan more and earn a little more juice onto his raspy tongue. The she-cat pulled forward a bit, signaling Fireheart to stop, while she sat back and pawed at her dripping wet entrance, groaning.

Fireheart stepped back and began to clean himself, waiting for Sandstorm to finish herself.

"I love you Sandstorm..." he reached out and licked her muzzle in happiness and love.

"I love you too..." Sandstorm purred out.

They seemed to stick to each other as they began padding home, the glowing white moon starting to move sky high, waiting to finish the late night and begin a new day.

~The End.


End file.
